Stained by Me
by Caz2y5
Summary: Written by Caz2Y5 and ZriZri Castiel has doubts and feelings he doesn’t understand. Dean just wants to teach him what its like to be human. Anything to keep Dean's mind from the darkness
1. Chapter 1

It had been silent for a while now. No seals, no demons, no threats. Even the Winchesters got some rest. But the Apocalypse was still approaching. And Castiel felt like he was drowning in everything. So that is how he found himself sitting in the chair opposite Dean's bed. Dean's snoring and hugging the pillow and Castiel wonders if he's having nightmares again.

"Dean, wake up."

Castiel speaks into the darkness. Not sure why he was there. He just wanted to talk. To talk about something that had nothing to do with the world around.

Castiel didn't find strange the fact that Sam wasn't here. He'd been going away for awhile now. No threats from angels holding him back, which made Castiel worry. But he refused to think about it now. Not now when his eyes gazed upon the hunter that slept in the warm bed. The hunter who more than once crossed his mind. Made him think. Made him feel.

Made him doubt what he is doing all the time. But as Castiel watched him sleep, he noticed that he still didn't know what exactly he was doing here without orders to follow.

Dean was sleeping, having sweet dreams about screaming wishing he could just wake up when he heard Castiel call to him. His eyes shot open. it was dark and for a second Dean wasn't sure were he was. Then he heard the soft breathing of someone else in the room. And Sammy wasn't due back till tomorrow.

He sat up and saw Castiel sitting in the chair beside the bed. Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes glad that Cas had woken him.

"You know your one mean alarm clock." He said with a grin.

Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean and sighs.

"If my presence troubles you, I will leave"

Castiel somehow doubted that it did. Not just that Dean had nightmares and no desire to sleep, but that Dean grew fond of his presence. As Castiel did of his. In the times when the angel of the Lord had nothing important to do, he came to Dean. It could be referred to as boredom.

"Still having nightmares?"

"Nah stay. I'm awake now anyway."

Dean didn't want to go back to sleep there was only so much time he could spend with his eye's shut and screaming and he was pretty sure he had already exceeded that day's quota. He pulled his knees up and rested his arms across them, running a hand through his mess of spiky hair.

Dean laughed at the question. Weren't angels suppose to be the observant ones? Maybe Cas was just making conversation which meant he was there for no other reason than to be there. Dean had noticed that Cas showed up a lot with nothing to report just seemingly in need of company. Hell if the guy was gunna give Dean something other to do than dream then he was welcome to show up when ever he wanted.

"At least I'm not dreaming about unicorns!"

Castiel watched him laugh and cocked his head to one side.

"Did I say something funny?"

Castiel asked in genuine curiosity. Of course, Castiel had a incredible fascination wit humans, but it seemed that his curiosity flared more around Dean. This hunter was as unpredictable as he was random.

"Though, you perception of amusing is quite... unconventional."

Castiel was talking about the sense of sarcasm. He didn't really get it, but still. Dean liked to use it. A lot.

"How have you been?"

His blue eyes looked to Dean somewhat sheepishly. He wasn't all that good with small talk and with Dean it was always seemed to be about bad news and yelling.

"Don't worry Cas, I'll let you know that ever happens okay. And dude Unicorn's are awesome."

Dean wasn't really in the mood to play mind games, even if playing with the angel was an endless source of amusement. And the sound of Sarcasm hung heavily in the air. Dean wondered why the angel came to him when it was bored. Surely it had clouds to fluff or other people to save.

Dean bit his bottom lip wondered if he just came out and asked, whether the angel would give him one of his cryptic little answers that Dean could never figure out or if maybe just this once Castiel might answer straight for a change.

"Why are you here Cas? surely you have better things to do than hang out with me?"

Castiel was watching Dean with genuine awe.

"There is no such thing as unicorns. But I take it that doesn't even matter."

Castiel shrugged the matter off, knowing that it was something Dean understood. Then Dean asked why he was here. Truth to be told, Castiel didn't know. This was something he still didn't understand.

"I do not have any orders and..." His eyes flew to the ground, suddenly the floor looking a lot more interesting.

"I was curious about how you are..."

Castiel hadn't been able to spend much time around Dean that didn't include demons, seals and Lilith but now it was more lighter and nobody was attacking.

"We always spoke about bad things; I thought we could talk about... What you humans talk among yourselves."

He spent a lot of time watching Dean and Sam interact and he found it quite curious. The way they spoke and how relaxed sometimes they seemed. You couldn't find that with the angels.

"There you go the whole unicorns not being real your starting to catch on."

Dean laughed he knew Castiel wasn't trying to be at all but the dude could be funny sometimes. And now he wanted to hang out with him? Dean wondered if maybe the angel had been drinking especially the way he avoided eye contact when he had asked Dean if they could just talk. Dean reached down beside the bed and retrieved his hip flask. He gave it a shake and it was still reasonably full. He opened it and swallowed a mouthful.

Dean leaned forward and offered some to Cas even though he knew the angel would have to move from his chair to reach it and doubting that Castiel would be game enough to try something so human as to drink alcohol.

"So you want to just hang out and chat? What would you like to chat about?"

Castiel nodded and let out a smile on his face. He got one right. He watched Dean move to retrieve something and Castiel's eyes followed his movements. Dean moved his hand under the bed and pulled out some little bottle. Castiel watched and narrowed his eyes when Dean took a sip from it.

"Why do you drink this?" Castiel asked as Dean offered it to him too.

He kept his eyes on it and Dean who held it out to him. He never had alcohol before. This vessel didn't require beverage and food.

"I do not know. I am not very good at human interactions. Maybe you can choose."

Castiel wasn't a human. He eyed the bottle again and rose to take it in his hand.

He gaze at it and moved to sit next to Dean as he now changed positions. The bed still radiated warmth and it felt comfortable. He sniffed the bottle and frowned at the smell. It was spicy and liquorish.

Dean was more than a little surprised when Castiel came and sat next to him on the bed. Sure he still looked like he had a rod up his butt but maybe Dean could teach him the finer points of being human. Especially since Castiel didn't seem to care what it was they talked about.

He watched as Castiel took the offered flask getting a touch of static from him when their fingers touched in the exchange. Probably just due to the polyester carpet and the leather business shoes.

"Dude first off you don't smell it you drink it. Second if you want to learn more about being human you gotta relax a little. kick your shoes off and lay back more."

Castiel gazed at Dean and frowned.

"But if it smells bad, why do you drink it?"

Castiel asked and shook his head at it. It seemed illogical. Then he gazed at his shoes.

"I am suppose to take them off?"

He didn't see a point in it, but if Dean said that it was a human thing to do, he would do it. But he was still kinda lost.

"Do I have to lay, if I am not tired?"

Castiel gazed at the bed he sat on and Dean had just slept in. Learning about human things is confusing. Hard and confusing, but he felt comfortable enough around Dean to ask those questions.

"You'll find out when you drink it dude"

Dean told him with a smirk on his face. When he asked about the shoes Dean felt like he was talking to a three year old Sammy.

"Coz man if you take them off you can put your feet in the bed without getting any dirt on the sheets."

When Cas asked about the laying down Dean almost bust his gut with laughter. That was seriously the funniest thing he had heard Castiel say ever. And he knew the angel had no idea why he was laughing. Dean wondered if he could teach Cas to smile. He wondered if Castiel's face would light up when it had a smile on it.

"Dude, lay back, its an expression like 'chill out' or 'relax max' it means stop being so uptight and relax a little. Coz dude you need to relax."

Dean wondered if there was any way he could get a joint because the idea of getting the Angel stoned was an Idea he was entertaining in his head the more he spoke to the guy.

"Look just take off your shoes so you can put your feet on the bed, relax and have a drink. Then we will see where we go from there."

Castiel looked at Dean and widened his eyes in understanding. Why not? He took a sip from the bottle and it instantly burned his tongue. He shook his head as the beverage flew down his throat.

"I do not like it! Here..."

Castiel pushed the bottle to Dean and shook his head, sticking his tongue out a bit. It was giving him a warm feeling behind his ears and he frowned.

"Why are my ears burning? I feel warm..."

Dean found something amusing and Castiel felt a bit down for not knowing what was funny. He wondered if Dean was laughing at him. He shrugged it off. Dean was peculiar as it was. Castiel looked at the sheets and nodded, getting the whole dirty thing. It seems polite, so he did it. He took of his shoes and put his legs on the bed. He figured he might as well take the trench coat off so he did. He still felt a bit warm from the beverage.

"Now good?" He gazed at Dean, wanting his verdict on what he did and if it were relaxed enough.

If Dean had laughed before he was practically guffawing now and his sides hurt from it. The look on Castiel's face was priceless and his ears oh my god that was funnier than the laying back thing. And sticking out his tongue oh man. Dean shook his head trying to stop from laughing he got the feeling that Cas wasn't seeing the humour.

"Oh Cas man that was priceless seriously. Told you, you could be funny if you tried"

Dean wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. he really liked the angel most of the time it just always bugged him how Castiel never got anything. But Dean had decided he was gunna have to change that. Dean watched him silently as he took of his shoes and his trench coat.

"You should take of your jacket too man I got the thermostat up so you wont get cold"

as it was Dean wasn't wearing anything except for his boxer briefs under the sheets

"and don't worry alcohol always tastes bad but you don't drink it for the taste"

Castiel stared. Without blinking which started to hurt his eyes a bit.

"I am funny? That is good, I suppose. You seem to be amused a lot."

And that was true. Dean seemed quite gloomy nowadays and it made Castiel feel content that Dean was laughing. He continued staring as Dean spoke between laughing. He told him to take his jacket off too. It seemed that Dean was right. The room was warm and Dean did look warm with only one article on. He took it off and placed it next to the trench coat very neatly

"Should I take more articles off?"

He gazed at Dean and his state of undress. He tried to mimic Dean in these things as much as he could.

"Why do you drink such vial things?"

"People drink that vile tasting stuff coz once it gets into your blood stream it makes you numb and warm and happy all at once and it helps you forget stuff you don't want to remember"

Dean frowned at Cas it had been a while since he had laughed so much. He just wished that Cas got the joke and would laugh too. He shook his head we'll get there he figured there was still heaps of fun things he could show the angel.

He twisted on the bed so he was up on his knees facing Castiel no longer under the sheets and he reached out and grabbed Castiel's tie. He slipped his finger into the knot of the tie then wiggling it loose he pulled the loop over Castiel's head and threw the tie over his shoulder.

"First off there not articles there clothes. and second you don't have to be neat. It's not like you appear to anyone in this flesh suit except me and Sammy. "

As he talked Dean slid his fingers behind the top button on Castiel's shirt and twisted it open feeling his fingers brush against the skin behind and feeling the same shock of static he had felt earlier.

"And third how about we work on getting you to smile and laugh coz I bet you can get one hell of a grin going if you try."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel watched Dean as he explained. That seemed weird, but if it made humans feel all happy and warm, it seemed like it was useful to them.

"And you want to feel nothing? You want to be numb?" Castiel asked as he gazed up at those hazel eyes that saw Hell.

"You shouldn't. Emotions are... What makes you humans so interesting."

To all contrary opinion, angels did have emotions; they just used them in some reduced form. And the entire emotional array was somewhat different.

Then Dean moved out from the sheets and toward him. He watched his movements as he reached for his tie telling his the correct term of the clothes. Castiel truly wondered when the language changed so much.

"Oh, my language skills are somewhat old." Castiel watched Dean's face as he was removing the tie. He looked tired and worn out, but still he had a certain glow to him. Even in Hell, he had a strong Light surrounding him. That's how he found him in the first place. And he was beautiful. All God's creations were, but Dean had a spark about him that even made him more beautiful.

Then Dean's fingers went for his shirt and Castiel could hear the button being released. The fingers slightly touched his skin and shivers ran down his spine. He watched with utmost fascination as he spoke about the vessel and Castiel just couldn't move his eyes from his face.

"I do appear to others too in this vessel. It is not a flesh suit, Dean. Have some respect."

This vessel deserved respect. He spoke and lowered his gaze to the hand print on Dean's shoulder. It was his. He put it there when he pulled him out. Dean spoke again about wanting to see him laugh.

"I did laugh. Once."

It was a small laugh. He wasn't even sure if it was a right laugh, but it was fitting and it somehow bubbled out before he even realized. And Dean was the one to make him laugh.

Castiel's eyes returned to the hand print and he reached out to touch it. His fingers ran over it lightly and he could feel the contours of it. And Dean's skin was warm and smooth around the scar. Castiel felt somewhat guilty for inflicting such pain to him, but also he was awed at how much this scar meant as a mark.

"Does it hurt?"

Dean was Surprised he sat there with his fingers still holding Castiel's collar when the guy not only smiled but he laughed. And it was beautiful and perfect, just the kind of laugh he should have expected from an angel.

"You should definitely do that more often dude you might even get the girls!"

He watched as Castiel's blue gaze travelled from his face down to his shoulder where the mark of Castiel's hand still blemished his flesh. Castiel put out his hand and when he touched Dean on the bare skin a shiver ran down his spine. Dean bit his lip and half closed his eyes making him have to look up at Castiel through his long lashes.

"NO it doesn't hurt. just reminds me of you."

Castiel still had his eyes on the mark when Dean said that he should laugh more often. Dean was right.

"I am still learning... adjusting to being in corporeal form."

For two thousand years he'd spent watching over the humans, but not coming near and making himself visible. And Castiel also wanted to protect them from his true form because it burned their eyes.

"Everything is so different... Physical."

He applied more pressure on the mark on Dean's shoulder feeling the flesh flexing beneath his fingers.

"You were the first human I touched in almost two thousand years."

And it made Dean all the more special to him. He watched as something flashed across Dean's face as he touched him. His eyes were half closed and he bit his lip. Castiel found himself staring at muddy green eyes, almost hidden by his long eyelashes.

"It reminds you of me? Is that a good thing?"

"Physical can be good" Dean frowned, cleared his throat and chuckled thinking about being the first person Castiel had touched in over 2000 years. it sent another tingle from Castiel's fingertips where the pressure Castiel was putting against Deans skin was increasing.

Yeah. Yeah it is good."

Dean could feel his skin flush at the touch of the angel at his shoulder and the tips of his fingers where he still had his hands clasped around the second button of Castiel's shirt. He hadn't moved since Castiel had touched his shoulder, something inside of him wanted to touch more of the angel. He looked at Castiel, The Angels deep blue eyes still filled with curiosity.

"What does it feel like to you? To be human?"

Castiel nodded. Physical can be indeed good. He missed touching, and feeling things through touch. He felt his heart skip a beat when Dean said that it was good that the mark reminded Dean of him. Castiel always had doubts about whether Dean liked him or not. When he chose to trust Anna and not him, it made Castiel feel bad. But it seems that he did like him. Dean's fingers grasped the second button and Castiel let out a small smile.

"Is it a custom to undress so slowly?":

He still smiled as he gazed at Dean, watching him and noticing how restless he suddenly seemed. Then Dean blurted out a question. A difficult question.

"I... It is different from my point of view. It is like you see the world with different eyes. Human eyes. But beautiful and magnificent." Castiel spoke with a sparkle in his eyes.

"It is not the enormity of what you humans feel, but it is still powerful. Feeling all these new sensations is quite an experience." Castiel breathed out as he could feel the vessel's response to the proximity of him and Dean.

"Feeling through touching is remarkable."

Castiel's eyes fixed on Dean's collarbone and he moved his fingers toward his shoulder to touch it. Bone met flesh and Castiel stared at how hard met soft and combined.

"See your getting good at this Cas. Your even telling jokes before you smile."

And wow Dean was being mesmerised by Cas' smile. Taking in the little creases around the corner of his mouth and his beautiful blue eyes.

Dean began unbuttoning the rest of Castiel's shirt, when he had started he was only going to undo the top two buttons and loosen the collar but then Castiel had mentioned about how experiencing things as a human was different. and when he had said '_Feeling through touching is remarkable'_ Castiel had ran his fingers along Dean's collar bone soft press of bone and glide of skin and there was fire and heat that the touch fuelled inside him.

He leaned closer to the angel and unclasped more of his buttons finding himself barely a foot from the smile that seemed to radiate more warmth into Dean's exposed skin. Dean licked his lips.

"So is there any human things you haven't done that you'd like to try?"

Castiel nodded at Dean.

"I am getting better at this, am I?"

It was more of a statement, than a question. His finger stayed at Dean's collarbone lightly touching it. His skin was flawless. Castiel knew that before, it had scars, but Dean was reborn and so was his skin.

Castiel felt as more buttons started to be released and he saw Dean leaning closer. Suddenly he was so close Castiel could feel his warm breath on his skin. Castiel watched mesmerized as his tongue came out to moist his lips. Castiel almost missed the question Dean asked.

"I have not done a lot. Actually I have not done anything human like. That is before I came here and you gave me that vial drink."

He looked a little behind Dean as he said it. He has never fully experienced all that a human form had to offer.

"What do you humans like the most? What do you like to do?"

He asked in a breathy voice, not quite sure as to why it was harder for him to breathe with Dean being so close.

Dean was looking down at his fingers and avoiding those soulful blue eyes that hung just inches from his own. He watched as each button slid free of the material and revealed more and more of the angel's chest. He didn't really know what he had been expecting to see maybe a little angelic _Quato _or something freaky. But he was far more impressed with what he did see. The angel's skin was smooth no scars marking where Bobby and he had attacked the guy and filled him with enough lead to die from poisoning.

As he moved from the third button to the fourth Dean, in what he hoped was a subtle way let his finger trace the line between Castiel's pectoral muscles. All it did was manage to fan the flames that were beginning to burn through his entire being. Plus it certainly looked like Cas worked out in his spare time.

"_What do you humans like the most? What do you like to do?"_

Dean laughed again coz well there really was only one physical thing Dean Winchester liked to do most with another human and he doubted that Castiel would be interested in that. Although there was certainly something about the way he had practically breathed the question.

Dean looked up and was instantly mesmerised by those cobalt blue eyes, the lips, and every detail of Castiel's face. He wondered if it was just him or some angelic mojo that made all angels so beautiful. Well maybe not Uriel but Dean figured they couldn't all be beautiful.

"There is one thing we could try?"

Castiel watched Dean and wondered what he was thinking. He could read his thoughts, but he valued Dean's privacy. And he figured Dean liked his privacy. Then Dean's eyes lowered down and he watched as he gazed at his torso. He wondered what was so fascinating then he recalled their first meeting. When both Bobby and Dean shot him.

"The vessel healed. While I am here, no harm can come to it."

Castiel answered as more of the buttons came loose. Dean laughed again and it was vibrant and deeper than before. Castiel watched as Dean's fingers traced slightly across his Pecs and he shivered again. The warmth spread across his body from the spot which Dean touched. It seemed different from the usual warmth. He breathed out as Dean raised his head and looked at him. His pupils were slightly dilated so it made his eyes seem darker, but they were sparkly.

Castiel had a difficult time concentrating on the words that came from between Dean's lips.

"What is that?" He asked, returning his eyes to Dean's.

Dean wasn't exactly sure what he was suggesting they could try. Didn't even know what he was doing until he was doing it. There was just something about the man before him, the Angel; his Angel. the warmth of his touch still against his shoulder and all Dean knew was that he wanted more. Dean licked his lips.

"Close your eyes."

Dean's voice came out raspy like it was sticking to the roof of his mouth as he spoke. He closed his own eyes and leaned forward the last three inches to Castiel's lips. They were certainly a lot softer than he had been expecting.

Dean parted his lips and his tongue slid along the line between Castiel's lips seeking entrance. Twisting His fingers in the material of the Angels shirt Dean pulled Castiel closer.

Castiel watched waiting for Dean to suggest something when Dean licked his lips again. The command to close his eyes was unexpected and at first Castiel didn't obey. Then Dean's eyes closed and he leaned forward. Castiel wasn't sure what to expect, but when Dean's lips came in to contact with his, he almost gasped. His eyes went wide as the soft lips moved against his.

Castiel had seen humans kiss, but the practical part of it was lost on him. He figured he should respond and move. So he did. He closed his eyes and mimicked the movements of the soft lips against his. Then Dean's tongue licked against his lips and pushed slightly, demanding entrance. Castiel gasped and parted his lips as Dean pulled him closer.

The electricity was both mind numbing and breathtaking. He could feel and hear his heart beating wildly. His fingers grabbed Dean's shoulder to find some stability.

So Angels tasted like candy. Made sense if you thought about it but Dean wasn't thinking about it at all. If he'd thought about it he would have stopped. So he just didn't think about it because he didn't want to stop.

as Dean moved his mouth over Castiel's he could feel the rasp of stubble brush against his skin and he could feel it send sparks of electricity flying of into the room and shower his skin.

.

Dean felt Castiel gasp as he parted his lips. Dean gently slid his tongue inside Castiel's mouth the candy taste getting stronger. Dean slid his tongue over the top of Castiel's and then sucked at it. A small moan escaping his lips he did so.

He could feel Castiel's fingers pressed into his shoulder and the air felt charged with electricity. His heart was pounding against his ribcage. Dean didn't know how long he kissed the Angel for but as he pulled himself from Castiel's lips, a smile crossing his own reddened lips. Dean knew he wanted to do that again.

Castiel wasn't sure if he even was doing this correctly, but somehow he didn't care. The slide of Dean's lips against his and the way his tongue caressed his mouth was making him slightly light headed. It was electrifying and out of this world. Dean tasted sweet, he thought. He didn't know to what taste he can compare it, but he liked it.

Castiel gasped again as Dean's tongue sucked on his and as a moan broke out of Dean. It vibrated against his mouth and he could feel it vibrate across his body, spreading the warmth as it went. He could feel Dean's heart as it picked up speed and how his lips applied more pressure, starting to be more demanding and Castiel responded. Then it was suddenly all over. Dean moved away and Castiel let out a small moan as the hunter left his space.

His eyes snapped open and noticed Dean watching him with a smile. Castiel's eyes fell to his lips and he noticed how his lips were red and slightly swollen. Castiel's free hand went to his own lips and he touched them. They were sensitive to the touch. This was...

"Remarkable." He spoke with raspy and deep voice as he fought for breath


	3. Chapter 3

"Remarkable huh? then I guess the next thing I got to teach you is Awesome. if you like something you say "Awesome" not Remarkable."

Dean couldn't really argue, because that had been remarkable. Remarkable and hot. Dean felt flushed all down the front of his chest. And he was breathing hard; like he had just run a marathon not just kissed his angel.

He bit his lip whilst he contemplated what he was going to teach Cas next. It didn't take long for Dean to contemplate before he decided where he wanted these human experiences to lead. he wondered if Castiel would stop it before it got that far.

"Hop up on your knees like this."

An Dean lifted himself up so that only his knees and down the front of his calves were on the bed behind him.

Castiel smiled and nodded.

"Awesome then..."

It rolled of his tongue easily. Because it really was incredible and Castiel wanted more. More of the warm sensation. He noticed Dean breathed just as hard as he did.

Dean seemed to be thinking about what else would be on the schedule and Castiel shivered. The possibilities were multiple and Dean was just unpredictable. His voice rang again as he finally thought of something. Castiel did as he was told. He raised himself on his knees and knelt like that opposite to Dean. He blinked at him and watched in curiosity. His shirt hung around him as he just knelt there and watched.

Dean grabbed the bottom of Castiel's shirt and pulled it up untucking it from his dress pants. Then he slid his hands under the material his open palms coming to rest against Castiel's pectoral muscles and there it was the rush of heat and tingle of electricity when his skin touched Castiel's.

Bending his fingers he gently dragged his nails up and over Castiel's shoulders sliding the shirt partially off as he did it. Then Dean turned his hands dragging his nails down each arm freeing Castiel's arms from the remainder of the shirt. Dean leaned back slightly and tilted his head to the side biting his lip.

His Angel had just the right mix of soft skin and lean Muscle or at least the fact that just looking put Dean on a slow burn and it was hard not to not just reach out and touch everything at once. Placing his hands against Castiel's Biceps, Dean smiled and leaned forward biting the line of skin covering Castiel's Collarbone.

He followed the line of the bone all the way to the notch of his neck. Dean ran his tongue across the hollow and then proceeded up the curve of his neck. As he rounded the jaw line he nibbled along his chin and then his lips met Castiel's lips again. Dean slid a hand across the nape of Castiel neck pulling him closer to him.

The anticipation was cut loose when Dean reached for him. It was slow and slightly tentative at first, but it grew. The heat was rising and Castiel was loosing himself in Dean's touches. He bit his lip as Dean's nails flared across his pecks. Then across his arms as Dean slid the shirt down. Castiel tried to remember to breathe. But it was suddenly impossible as Dean's lips found his collarbone. Castiel gasped and moaned.

Castiel grabbed Dean's waist and dug his fingers in as he tried to get his legs to work again. He was shivering and gasping as those full lips trailed a fiery trail across his collarbone. It was a sensory overload. Castiel leaned forward to get closer, his fingers now caressing Dean's lean waist. After the slow trail of Dean's lips across his jaw, he found their softness against his again. He moaned at the touch and felt Dean pull him impossible closer.

Castiel rounded his arms around his waist and moulded their chests together as his tongue licked his lips. Then he placed his hands on Dean's back and dug his fingers into the soft yet hard flesh. He knew now that he was getting really fast addicted to this and he wanted to give something back and not let Dean do all the work. But he wasn't sure what to do so he just applied more pressure against his lips and slightly biting on Dean's lower lip with his teeth. He noticed dean do it a few times himself and Castiel figured it would be good. He never thought it would give him shivers and make him gasp for breath.

Dean figured that Castiel would catch on eventually, especially once he caught on to the heat that was flowing between them. Dean had thought the first kiss had been awesome but this, what they were doing now just touching and exploring each other well it was Remarkable. Better still Castiel had caught on to what he was supposed to do fast. So fast it had made Dean feel dizzy.

Castiel had pressed himself against Dean and his hands were clawing at his back. Dean could feel the fire building from the smallest touch and movement it was so fucking hot.

Then Castiel moaned and Dean couldn't breathe. The sound went straight to his soul and Dean knew that whatever they were doing, Dean had to find out what he needed to do make His angel make that noise again.

Dean slid his hands down Castiel's back dragging his nails over the smooth skin and sliding his fingers into Castiel's belt as he began undoing the buckle.

Breathing was out of the question suddenly. Castiel could only move and press even closer to Dean. The feel of him so close was incredible. It was like nothing Castiel felt before. The fire that suddenly raged within his vessel was making him dizzy, but he wanted more. A lot more.

He dragged his fingers down Dean's back and up again. Dean's fingers managed to do the same, but they ended up on his belt. It was coming loose too and he gasped again. He needed to breathe. Castiel moved his lips to the corner of Dean's lips and breathed. His lips trailed toward his jaw and below where he sucked on the flesh. He tasted so good.

Castiel moved lower and found the place where his shoulder meets his collarbone. He parted his lips and ran his teeth slightly across the bone, while pulling him closer with his hands.

Dean slides the button free on the angel's pants then presses the tips of his fingers into the flesh just below the line of the belt. He traced his fingers down and along the top of Castiel's boxerbriefs. Dean follows the elastic around the jut of hip and curve of ass all the way to the dip of Castiel's spine. Dean traced his fingers up either side of Castiel's spine, arching his own at the stroke of the angel's fingers.

Dean was completely lost in the moment enjoying every sensation and touch, like feeling and seeing and breathing for the first time. When Castiel started to bite his collar bone Dean shuddered and a moan escaped his lips.

It's so hot and he's breathing in little gasps already. Wondering how he's planning on not asphyxiating if and when they finally get to the good stuff. Dean turned his head to Castiel and brought his lips to the angel's ear. He traced his tongue along the outer line of it and whispered.

"Told you Physical was good."

Dean bites at the lobe, sucking it into his mouth then slowly dragging backward until it escaped his lips. He wrapped each hand around Castiel's shoulders and let his lips trail back down the curve of the angel's throat.

Castiel started nuzzling Dean's neck and running his nose up and down and slowly sucking on it. His hands moved a bit up his back when Dean's hands founds his hips and rounded around toward his spine, making him arch a bit and groan at the contact. It was slow and sensual yet powerful.

Then Dean moaned and Castiel smiled against his skin, now sure that he was on the right path. He moved his hand from his back and snaked it around his arms to his bicep, grabbing the mark he made there. He was his. Castiel marked him as his and his possessive side flared up, making him bite slightly harder at the column of Dean's neck and groaning.

Dean's lips ended up on his ear and he felt his warm breath against it, making him moan again. His tongue snaked out and followed the line of it, making it hard for Castiel to concentrate. Then Dean spoke in his ear. It was hoarse, barely more than a breathe an Castiel had to fight to concentrate on the words.

"Yes..." He breathed out feeling Dean's teeth pull at his ear lobe.

"Very... Good." He moaned as his hands encircled his shoulders and hips lips left a fiery trace along his neck.

"Don't stop..." He groaned and pushed harder against Dean making their hips collide. His eyes snapped open as another jolt of electricity ran through him.

Castiel moaned and it was like sweet music in Dean's ears. it made all the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up and gooseflesh to dance its way across his skin.

"_Don't Stop"_

There was absolutely no way he could even if he tried and Dean wasn't going to do that, to try either. Castiel pulled them closer together. Their hips pressed against each other and Dean couldn't help it. Another moan escaping his lips as the electric burn of sensation coursed through him.

Dean ran his hand through Castiel's hair roughly. Pulling his lips to his and kissing him mouth wide and exploring tongue. Pressing himself hard against every part of his Angel, Dean dug the nails of his other hand into Castiel's shoulder. Raking them down his back and down under the material of his clothes and along the soft flesh of his ass.

Just as he thought he would finally find some breath, Dean grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss again. He stole his breath again as their lips collided forcefully. He could feel control slipping away from him. He wanted to be impossibly near Dean. He could feel the strong heartbeat and heat rising of his body toward his.

Castiel's other hand grabbed Dean's head and started pulling at the nape of his neck. His fingers found little hair there and he caressed it. It was silky. His other hand grabbed the mark and applied hard pressure on it. It matched perfectly to his palm. His tongue dulled with Dean's and he figured this was how hot velvet felt. Smooth and sensual and how come he had never done this before? He groaned deeply against Dean's lips and sucked on his tongue as Dean's hands went lower to his ass.

He groaned again and pushed his hips against him again, starting a slow rhythm which was making his body glow with fire and shudder all the way to his invisible wings. He couldn't get enough. Of the taste, of the touch and feeling Dean close. He never wanted to let go

Cas put his hand on the back of Deans neck and pressed the other to the mark on Dean's shoulder. Dean shuddered at the sensation as Castiel returned the ferocity and passion of the kiss, groaning and sucking on Dean's tongue.

Dean twisted and keeping his arms around Castiel to support him he lowered him to the bed. Keeping his lips against the angel's as he moved. Once he had Castiel lying on the bed he kicked his leg over and straddled him. Dean could feel Castiel's hips under his ass and he rocked his hips rubbing himself against the angel's crotch.

He bit Castiel's lip as he sat back and looked at the angel laid out beneath him. Castiel was so fucking beautiful Dean ran his hands over Castiel's chest and then leaned down and kissed Cas again.

Dean traced kisses down Castiel's neck following the line that ran down his chest. His eyes locked on Castiel's eyes as he kissed across to the nipple drawing a circle around it with his tongue before he sucked it into his mouth.

Castiel felt like his was falling. As something soft hits his back, he noticed he was indeed falling, being laid softly to the bed. And Dean was there lowering him down and he felt Dean's weight on him and it felt good.

He arched against him as he lay on the bed and Dean straddled him. And suddenly it was too much sensation at once. As Dean-s lips never left his and as those lean hips of his rubbed against him. All the touches and Castiel was drowning. He needed breath.

Dean must have read his mind as he moved his lips down his neck and kissed him while he arched his neck for Dean to have better access. All the while his hips moved in rhythmic motion against Dean's which made him groan out loud. More throaty and vocal this time.

Dean's lips didn't end at his neck, it went lower. Then they were suddenly on his chest and Castiel gasped loudly as Dean kissed them and kept his eyes on him. It was hard for him to hold the heated gaze, but he tried. Castiel's hand moved from Dean's neck and swept through his hair, massaging Dean's scalp while his body moved on its own accord. Grinding and moaning against the delicious weight on him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dean felt like he was on fire, his skin trembling from the heat of Castiel's touch. The angel's voice as Castiel moaned at his touch. All of it threatening to burn him to nothing.

Dean kissed lower shifting himself down the bed as he does. Following the pubic line all the way down to the angel's belly button he traced around the outer edge. Dean then slid his tongue inside the dip of Castiel's belly button before continuing down to the edge of his underwear. Dean put his hands on Castiel's hips and kissed along the elastic only to bite Castiel where the bone juts out at the hip.

Then Dean slid his fingers under the elastic, yanking Castiel's pants down over his hips, his legs and to the floor. He sits back and just looks. Taking in every single part of the angel wondering how it's even possible to look so beautiful.

Dean Straddles Castiel again, sliding his hands down the Angels chest to his shoulders. Then Dean Leans back to Castiel's waiting lips.

Castiel lost the grip on Dean and whimpered slightly at the loss. He wanted... He needed to touch him. He gasped as Dean bit him on his hipbone and his hips moved up. His entire body arched at the sensation. It burned. Then Dean's fingers pulled the pants off him and Dean just sat back and stared.

Castiel's eyes snapped open and he gazed at the man before him. He looked remarkable with his hair dishevelled and toned torso and all flushed from the heat. His lips were more then puckered from all the kisses. But it was his gaze of adoration that made Castiel's heart skip.

Dean moved back to him and moved his arms across his chest as he kissed him again. Castiel growled as his teeth bit on Dean's lower lip. This time Castiel bit him harder so he ran his tongue across it to soothe it. Castiel grabbed his head and pulled him closer; angling his head so his tongue can ran across the hot cavern of his mouth.

His hips shot up again as he moaned, Dean's name against his lips.

Dean's body fit so perfectly against the angel's that he just slid into the right spot, his hands on Castiel's shoulders his ass straddling Castiel's hips. His lips pressed against him. And Castiel bit his bottom lip and growled deep and throaty and so fucking hot it made him gasp for air as a shudder ran down his body.

Castiel was grinding his hips into him and Dean could feel the press of his Angels erection against his ass. The angel called his name as he kissed him and he felt his heart skip a beat at hearing his Angel say his name like that. So full of want and need and oh god Dean wanted Cas too.

"Cas!"

Dean moaned in response and pushed his ass back against the angel meeting his thrusting hips and the sensation of them rubbing together sent sparks of electricity to every nerve ending in his body.

Dean had to physically force himself but he pulled himself free gasping for air as he did so a smile crossing his lips as he rested his head against the angels fore head.

"Wow." Dean bit his lip

Castiel felt Dean shudder against him and he had to smile against his lips. He was responsive to him and it made him feel even warmer. He feared that his lack of experience might not be enough for Dean, but he seemed to be enjoying this as much as he was.

They rubbed slowly against each other. It was sensual and it made him moan every time Dean rubbed against his crotch. The jolts that flared across his body made him see little sparks beneath his eyelids. Dean whispered his name. It was actually that annoying nickname Dean had given him which Castiel never really liked, but now it was wonderful as Dean spoke it in that raspy voice. Castiel arched his back in response and thrust up a bit harder while Dean's lips moved away. His eyes snapped open as Dean pulled back and he felt that he might back away completely so he grabbed him harder by his neck and shoulder.

But then Dean's forehead lay on his and he gasped. He smiled at him and Castiel nodded.

"Indeed. I have never felt like this."

He managed to breathe out as he gazed up at dark and sparkly eyes. Castiel never felt want this strongly that it almost physically hurt. He moved his cheek to glide it against Dean's. His lips ended at his ear as he breathed...

"I want more. I want you..."

He kept nuzzling Dean's cheek with his and then crossed his lips across it and kissed Dean again then moving away and placing his forehead back against his.

Dean laughed. Trust the angel to be so analytical instead of just being lost in the heat of the moment like Dean was. Hell Dean was so lost in the endless blue of Castiel's eyes that he doubted he could even string two words together whilst he was in the angel's arms. And the heat and burn of his need for the angel was like a fire threatening to burn his soul.

Dean tilted his head leaning into him as Castiel nuzzled his cheek against his, whispering in his ear.

_I want more I want you_

Castiel's words made Dean ache, his heart thudded against his chest and he felt dizzy. Dean wanted him too; he smiled and bit his lip. Raising his hand he pressed his fingers against the Angels cheek rubbing the pad of his thumb across his lips and down under his chin as he pressed his lips against Castiel's.

"I want you too !"

He sucked Castiel's bottom lip into his mouth and out again. Then he chuckled.

"You know you're the one suppose to be learning here. And you need to learn that if you want something......"

Dean used his hand to turn Cas' face to the side running his lips across his cheek and up to his ear. He let his tongue flick against it before pressing his lips to his ear and whispering.

"You need to take it!"

A laugh burst out of Dean and Castiel smiled against his lips. He didn't know what was funny, but he liked when Dean laughed. It was vibrant and it made him smile too. Dean kissed him and bit his lip which made Castiel groan again. Dean's fingers ran across his cheek and tilted his head for another kiss. If there was such a thing as sensory overload, Castiel was experiencing it.

_I want you too_ Dean whispered and Castiel lost his breath. He wanted him. Dean wanted him. His heart suddenly started thumping even harder. The pull of Dean's lips and teeth was making him feel lightheaded again. Then Dean started speaking again, but it was hard to follow as Dean's hand turned his head and lips moved from his cheek to his ear. Castiel moved his head a bit up, leaning into his lips as he bit his lip at his words. _you need to take it_

Castiel nodded, but he wasn't sure how was he suppose to do that.

"How...?"

He chocked out, his throat was dry and raspy. He wasn't sure, but then again, neither was he sure about doing anything of this and Dean still seem to be enjoying himself. He grabbed Dean's head with one hand to keep Dean's lips on his neck and ear. It seemed to be his sensitive spot and Castiel liked Dean's lips sucking and kissing there.

Dean was about to drag himself back to the angels lips when Castiel placed a hand on his head and pressed him back to his ear. Dean chuckled softly into his ear then licked the curve of it again. He pressed his lips against his ear, blowing gently against the skin.

He twisted his hips against Castiel feeling the ache of it and wanting more. He could feel the beat of the angel's heart as he rubbed himself against his hips. he moaned softly against Castiel's ear knowing it drove him as wild as it did when he heard the Angel do the same.

_How? _Dean was kind of wondering that too, he wanted to go slow and fast at the same time. Touch every inch of Castiel's flushed skin with his fingers and his mouth. To feel his heart beat against his forever. But most of all he wanted to make the angel moan his name again.

"I guess we need to figure out what you like first huh?"

He dragged his fingers down Castiel's cheek and throat. Ran his fingers slowly down Castiel's side his hip and under the curve of his ass. He could still feel the warmth radiating from Castiel's skin. Digging his fingers into the soft flesh and dragging them back.

Dean raised his hips a little and slipped his fingers between them. Teasingly he lightly ran his finger tips over the hardness of the angel's erection twisting his hips against him at the same time.

Castiel groaned out loud again as Dean got his point. His lips stayed at his ear and Castiel arched his neck a bit more. Then Dean moaned in his ear and Castiel shuddered across his whole body. _I guess we need to figure out what you like first huh _Castiel nodded like an obedient little puppy. He wanted everything Dean could offer and more.

Then those fingers of his started travelling again and Castiel felt a knot in his stomach cramping at the possibility of where they might end up now. They were leaving a fiery trail across his side, hips and dug lower. Everywhere they went, he felt heat in his skin as if it was branded.

Dean moved a little and a hand snacked between them. Those fingers found the goal as he lightly pulled them across his hardness. Castiel's body twisted from the jolt of pleasure and he was sure that this was the most sensitive spot on his body. He arched his neck as he tried to rub against Dean's fingers and hips and get that feeling back and stronger. He sucked in a load of air in his lungs, but he exhaled Dean's name, this time with a loud groan.

"Dean..."

The jolts were moving across his body leaving him panting and moaning.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean felt the angel jump at his touch and he laughed knowing how much his own ache made his entire body just as sensitive to the Angels touch. Then Castiel moaned his name and Dean's breath stuck in his throat his heart stopping beating for a whole second. It was the most beautiful sound in the world, hearing the angel moan his name like that. Dean pressed harder with his fingers as he slid them around the angel's shaft.

Dean drew circles over the top of it with the pad of his thumb and began sliding his fingers up and down its length. Then he started kissing down the angel's neck. Rubbing the skin of his cheek against him as Dean made his way down Castiel's chest. His lips following the pubic line down the angel's body. Dean raised his eyes and looked at the angels blue eyes a smile on his lips as he reached Castiel's hips.

When Dean was sure that Castiel was watching him, he tentatively licked his lips. Dean ran the tip of his tongue along the head before he slid his lips over and down the shaft, moaning as it slid across his lips.

Stars. Castiel was seeing little stars sparkling around his vision and he thought he was going to pass out. He moaned as Dean's fingers pulled harder and started stroking. He grit his teeth against the sensation and fought for control as his entire body tightened up. Castiel growled through his teeth and his eyes snapped downwards when he noticed Dean moving away. His eyes slightly widened at the prospect.

Another tremor shook Castiel's body and he tried to keep his eyes open and locked on Dean's as he licked his lips. His hips bucked involuntary and he groaned as Dean's hot mouth enveloped him. He grabbed the sheets beneath him because he wasn't sure if he would hurt Dean with his strength. Castiel had to remember that he was an angel and Dean was a human. So when his fingers wrapped around the sheets, it almost tore it with pulling.

He groaned Dean's name, moving his hips a bit and closing his eyes as the sensation of Dean's mouth on his flesh washed over him. Then Dean moaned and another jolt went through him. Castiel wasn't sure how long this will last, but he fought for control to keep it up as long as he can even though the fire threatened to consume him

It was so fucking beautiful knowing he could touch his angel like that, make Castiel's hips buck and his mouth moan his name, could feel the flutter in Castiel's heart beat and all Dean was doing was stroking him with his mouth. Dean had found the angels sweet spot and he wanted to suck on it forever. He slid his hands over the angel's hips pressing his palms against the jut of bone and digging his fingers into the soft flesh behind.

Dean moaned long and hard letting the vibration bounce around his mouth. He used his tongue licking at the soft split of skin across the head of Castiel's erection. Doing all the things he usually had done to him knowing how insane it drove him and wondering if Castiel was the same. Dean could even feel the ache of wanting Castiel to do the same to him.

Dean kept his eyes on Castiel's face as he slid his mouth further down, taking the full length into his mouth. His body was burning and Dean could feel his cheeks were flushed. The warmth radiating of Castiel so fucking hot, Dean lowered his lids and moaned around the whole length. Dean sucked the angels hard flesh in and out over his lips licking and nibbling before each downward thrust. It was too much and not enough at the same time the throb and ache and need inside him screaming with each intake of breath. He could do this forever.

It was becoming too much. Too freaking much and Castiel was loosing his grip on things. Suddenly the sensations built to a point where he couldn't decipher which way is up and which way is down. All he could feel were those lips on his flesh and tongue moving across him and Castiel arched again. Then Dean's hands grabbed him and pinned his hips down, but he doubted that it would be enough. Especially if Dean continued sucking on him like this.

His body was screaming its protest and Castiel wanted to crawl out of his skin because it became too tight. He groaned Dean's name again, opening his eyes and finding Dean watching him hotly. The visual of Dean's mouth around him and moving made him almost whine and bare his teeth. And the inevitable was soon upon him.

Dean was moaning around him sending vibrations and suddenly Castiel arched up feeling even his wings expanding underneath him, wanting to break free. Castiel felt a moment of fear of losing his grip on the human form and releasing the angelic nature which would hurt Dean. But it was only a moment as the tide crashed on him. It was a second in time where a blinding light consumed him and exploded around him. He screamed loud and throaty at the bliss that came over him. Castiel found himself screaming his name all the way up to heavens.

"Dean!!"

Castiel eyes wide and staring up at the ceiling as his entire body almost jolted up. The fingers that held the sheets tore them and the nails dig in the mattress, desperately tried to hold on to something in this storm of pleasure.

Every single nerve in his body was shaking and came alive. It was pure bliss and it came to him in waves. Even stronger as Dean didn't stop. But the tremors weren't going away, they still shook him tightly and he found himself mumbling incoherence and moaning loudly as they slowly started to fade. Castiel wanted to feel them as long as possible.

Dean couldn't believe how hot it was. Heat physically radiated from the angel beneath him. It was like being washed with the waves of heat from a blast furnace only he wasn't being burnt. He could feel the Angel straining against his hands trying to buck his hips feel the build of static in the air as Castiel moaned and whimpered at his touch. The most beautiful sweet sounds of bliss issuing from the angels lips

Dean felt his heart swell with pride knowing that this was all new. Things the angel had never done, things that Castiel was doing for the first time with Dean. Not that he was the possessive type but Dean wanted to be the only one. Dean wanted nothing more than to be with his angel, this moment in time frozen forever with his name on Castiel's lips.

The Angel arched his back against the sensations and actually tearing the sheets where he gripped desperately at them. Castiel screamed his name and Dean thought he might die from the sweet pain of it. The sound of the angel's voice screaming his name tore through his soul. But it was nothing and it was everything all at once.

He pulled his lips from him then smiling, slow languid kisses back up his stomach and chest finding his lips again and sliding inside with his tongue. Wrapping his arms behind Castiel and pressing himself against him.

Ready for more?


	6. Chapter 6

The waves were coming slightly to a halt and Castiel almost whimpered from the loss of them. When Dean's lips left him and moved back to his stomach he whimpered even more. He felt perfect. A deep sated feeling came over him. He felt spent yet energized. As Dean's body crawled over him Castiel moaned again. His skin too sensitive for even the slightest of touches and Dean's lips were kissing and oh Lord why hadn't he come to Dean sooner?

Castiel panted and licked his suddenly too dry lips and closed his eyes at Dean's lips on him. Dean found his lips and attacked again, making Castiel shiver all over and how was it even possible that after that he was wanting more? Dean hugged his arms around him. Castiel sighed at the welcomed weight and he noticed how well they fitted together.

_Ready for more?_ Dean asked and Castiel slowly nodded. He felt wired up and he started rubbing against him slowly, feeling him hard and aching at his thigh. He wasn't sure whether Dean wanted for Castiel to extend the courtesy. But he went with his instinct. Like he did before, he mimicked Dean's movements and slid his hand between them as Dean did before as he slightly caressed him as his hand travelled lower. His other hand grabbed his neck and pulled him closer, growling almost like an animal.

"Yes, more...."

Castiel fused their mouths together again, tasting something salty on Dean's lips. His one hand held him to his lips while his other reached his navel and pubic hair and finally found him, Hard, aching and amazingly silky. He moaned at the feeling of him in his hand as he encircled him and started stroking slowly, not sure which pressure was fine.

Dean could feel Castiel shiver with each kiss, the reflexive jump of muscle and bloom of gooseflesh under his lips. He ran his hands through Castiel's hair soft and messy, long enough to grip between his fingers. Castiel's hand clamped across the back of his neck pulling them deeper into their kiss and Dean playfully pulled his hair. _Yes more!_

He could hear the _hunger; need want_ in the angels voice and it sent a shiver down Dean's spine made his breathe shake as he inhaled. He drank deep of the angels lips his tongue sliding and exploring against his. Dean could feel the press of the angel's fingers as they travelled down his chest. And he couldn't help but shiver at the touch. the anticipation of their final destination. He arched his back as the fingers scrapped closer.

As Castiel's hand encased him Dean bucked into it the thrill of anticipation not stilling the exhilarating sensation. He moaned into Castiel's mouth

"Yes Cas!"

a sense of hesitation and the prickle of heat where his body was touching the angel it was like being drunk only he was drunk on the divine act of being with Castiel. Touching, feeling, needing, wanting. It was beautiful. It was so fucking hot that for a second Dean thought he was going to faint as flashes fired behind his eyelids and the air in the room was too heavy for him to breathe.

Dean kept one hand under the angels back and grabbed his hip with the other. Keeping his lips against his he rolled onto his back pulling Castiel on top of him as he did. He bit Castiel's lip and watched his beautiful blue eyes.

Castiel smiled against Dean's lips. Not just because of the fact that he was as hungry and lost as Dean was, but also because he didn't stop. Castiel never wanted to stop. He just wanted to make Dean feel the same way Dean had made him feel. He groaned at the flesh in his hand and as Dean moaned. _Yes Cas_ Castiel smiled across his lips and groaned. He was enjoying it and it made Castiel feel awesome. The sensations of making Dean as he made him feel, gave goose bumps all over his body.

He continued on stroking the burning flesh even as Dean switched their places. The air hit his back and it made his shiver. He straddled his hips and bit his lips as he moved across his jaw. Biting, nibbling, sucking, and the whole time groaning.

Then Castiel moved to his chest and licked his way toward his nipple, his eyes locking onto Dean's watching him to see if this was enjoying to him. His hand never let go of Dean's shaft as he stroked slowly, teasing him and bucking his hips against his. He rolled his tongue across Dean's nipple and grabbed his shoulder where his mark was. A sudden, primal need made him bit Dean on his chest lightly and growl.

"Mine!"

Castiel Claiming dean's body and soul like he did it to him just seconds ago.

Dean arched his neck against Castiel's teeth, a growl escaping from his closed teeth and his eyes falling shut and open again. He was having trouble thinking coherent thoughts, the angel's touch making his wiring short out. His breathing coming in ragged gasps, as Castiel kissed his way down Dean's chest.

He was on fire, could feel the waves of heat flush his cheeks burning away his sight with blinding heat and light. Dean kept his eyes on Castiel the blue pools the only thing connecting him to here and now. All of his senses overloading and screaming for more.

Dean twisted his fingers in Castiel's hair as he kissed down his chest. Needing to just touch him and make sure this was real. Castiel grabbed onto Dean's shoulder his hand lining up with the handprint perfectly. Then Castiel was biting him and saying _mine! _Dean almost bit his bottom lip off. His heart exploded with pure joy inside his chest at the angel claiming him for his.

"Yours!" Dean whispered in reply as goose bumps erupted over every inch of exposed flesh. And constant shivers ran in alternating directions along his spine.

Castiel smiled against his chest and nuzzled with his nose. Dean's response shot electricity through him. _Yours!_ Warmth filled Castiel's soul. And not just with lust, but some other feeling he couldn't place now. His lips moved lower and he ran them across his navel, moving his hand from his shoulder to grab Dean's hip.

He opened his mouth and started sucking on the hip bone, wanting Dean to moan and scream his name just like he did. Then Castiel lightly bit it and ran his tongue over Dean's hip as he moved lower to his hot flesh. Castiel's eyes shot up to hazel ones as he wanted to see him. To see Dean panting and moving under him. His lips moved toward the tip and he blew air on it before he took it between his lips, groaning at the sensation of steel silk between his lips. His teeth scraped at the tip and sucked lightly as he grabbed his hips to hold them steady.

All the time keeping his eyes on him, watching Dean's reactions. He wanted to know if he was burning as much as he was. He already felt himself firing up again and he growled against Dean's flesh as he sucked it.

Dean let his hands fall to the shredded sheets. The angel's lips leaving lingering droplets of ecstasy on his exposed flesh. Castiel's hand pressing against his hip and Dean's shoulders involuntarily leave the mattress with a sharp intake of breathe.

Castiel's mouth closes over the point of his hip and Dean moans, can't do anything but. His mouth is so close and the anticipation and burning need boiling inside Dean so much he's hyperventilating and his vision is blurry. Keeps his eyes locked on the shimmering blue because if he looks anywhere else he is going to loose his grip on everything.

He twists his hands in the remains of the sheets moaning so much its just one constant keening noise. And he can feel Castiel's breath on his hard flesh and oh fuck his lips, his teeth, his hands pressing down his hips.

"Fuck Cas!"

Dean can't keep his ass still. Back arching up off the bed and hips shaking at the too much sensation. There were little flashes of blue light dancing in the corners of his vision and Dean just couldn't get enough oxygen no matter how much he gasped and moaned. A firestorm was raging inside him and threatening to burn him into oblivion. But so long as he was with his angel Dean wanted to burn.

Castiel watched him arching and moaning. He watched as Dean's body strained before him and he growled around Dean's flesh, moving his lips up and down his length. He felt like he was being burned alive with all the heat that radiated from Dean. It came toward him in waves as the body strained under his arms.

He grabbed Dean's hips harder and pinned him down to the bed and started humming against his length as he sucked on it with more pressure. But the hottest thing that made Castiel groan every time around his was that Dean kept his eyes locked on his. Fighting for control in the storm, Castiel smiled around him and licked his tip once more.

The moans were music to his ears as Dean panted his name and Castiel felt dizzy from it. He was doing this to him. Making Dean react so crazy and intense and he couldn't help, but groan again letting the vibrations roll from his lips to Dean's flesh.

This was not the first time Dean had been spread out like this although always before it had been under a pretty girl. But all those times paled into comparison with this. Dean could feel the earth physically shift and twist beneath him. The blue sparks flashing to purple and green and back again, growing and obscuring his vision.

His heart beat so hard and fast it was threatening to burst out of his chest. Like he was going to explode and shatter into a billion bright and shiny pieces. The fire in his belly was like a dragon coiling its way around inside him, burning its way toward the angel. Hot and burning and blissful. Castiel's lips drawing the dragon toward them.

Dean could feel the inescapable build and he knew he couldn't stop himself couldn't hold on to it. Could feel his soul turning to light and floating away. He had his back arched so far it was more than a foot clear of the bed

"oh fuck…. oh fuck, fuck"

it was like dying and being reborn like worlds were colliding and stars were exploding. And he cant fucking see blinded by the sparking of those blue stars.

"Oh fuck…. Fuck me!"

Dean turns his head and bites at the pillow. Each shudder of his body drawn out as each coil of the dragon unfolds from him and wraps it self around his angel entangling the two of them in such sweet ecstasy. This has to be what heaven feels like.

Castiel groaned as Dean was getting more restless by the second. And Castiel was burning as well. The body strained beneath him and made it hard for Castiel to hold Dean without hurting him. He continued humming when Dean suddenly shot up from the bed and the sensations became too much.

He was chanting curses combined with his name while Castiel held onto him tight and continued his movements. And as fast as it came, it suddenly started fading. Dean was still moving with him, wanting to prolong it. And Castiel complied, moving with him, knowing the feeling. Lights and flames exploded around them as a thin line of perspiration showed on Dean's chest and his lips formed intangible words.

Castiel gazed up at Dean and released his flesh, licking his lips. He even tasted good. He crawled slowly up, still holding the heated gaze. Dean was flushed, sweaty and absolutely beautiful. The most beautiful creature Castiel has ever laid his eyes upon. And Dean lay beneath him, experiencing sensations Castiel had only started learning how to experience. He nuzzled his navel and moved up toward his chest, licking and nibbling.

Castiel could feel the familiar burn in his vessel as before. Even stronger now as it burned and raged. Threatening to consume him and he fought for control. He stopped at Dean's collar bone, biting and licking and rubbing himself slowly against him. He wasn't sure whether Dean was ready for more, but he definitely was.

"I don't know... "

He moaned as a powerful jolt came over him as their flesh came together and he continued on rubbing. His train of thought went somewhere. Then he remembered what he wanted to ask.

"What next?" Castiel whimpered in his flesh as he grabbed his hand print again.


End file.
